Horror Movies
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: In which Sirius is scared of horror movies, and Remus gets a little flustered. RLSB slash. Gift Fic for MyChemicalRomance0666. Rated M to be safe, but it's not really that bad.


-1**Horror Movies**

**RLSB Fan Fiction**

**Harry Potter**

**ObsessiveDevil23**

**In which Sirius is scared of horror movies (yeah, Gryffindor?) and Remus gets a hard-on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not making any money from this.**

Amanda Gull was heavily made up in make-up, which did a pretty poor job of hiding the rash of spots on her teenage forehead, and was wearing the most revealing clothes she could find, by the looks of it. She was also about as dense as the Amazon.

The blonde girl pushed her way through the door when her boyfriend failed to answer it. It was at this point that Sirius felt the need to correct the stupidity.

"DON'T GO INTO THE ABANDONED SCARY LOOKING MANSION YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

His friends turned their heads from the television to stare at Sirius instead. They were at Remus house, in his bedroom and Sirius was sat on the bed, next to Remus (whom he had a rather large, sort of inconvenient crush on), James was sat on the floor, leaning against the arm chair, and Pete was sat on the arm chair. Sirius gave a light-hearted chuckle at the stares he was receiving, waved them off, and returned his attention to the movie. The other three Marauders followed his example, and Sirius was secretly very glad, because there was a secret he wasn't telling his friends. Other then the fact he was head over heels in love with the werewolf sat next to him.

The secret he was thinking of was the fact that he was absolutely scared shitless of horror movies. Sirius prided himself on the fact that he was brave, and didn't show fear (he was a Gryffindor after all), and if the Marauders found out that he wasn't really all to keen on horror movies, and that they tended to give him rather frightening nightmares, he would be branded 'wimp', and would have effectively signed up for years worth of teasing.

Unfortunately for Sirius, the Marauders _loved _horror movies. Which is how Sirius often found himself in front of Remus' television over the summer holidays, sweating and trying not to look afraid while his three friends sat around him; cheerful as ever and _laughing _at all the gruesome details.

Sirius couldn't quite see why anybody would willingly sit and watch a horror movie. They were obviously designed as torture devices by enemy forces during the wars between Muggles and Wizards to make prisoners tell them information by threatening them with whatever happened in the movie. They were gory, and tense, and the Muggle depiction of magical monsters (Vampires, for example), were so realistic, he was fairly certain they'd actually just filmed the beasts (or perhaps received help from Wizards regarding the special effects).

But it was all just fun and games to the Marauders. Brave, Gryffindor Marauders. Which was why Sirius was actually watching the damn thing, rather then hiding under the duvet, praying no-one screamed. Sirius tended to panic when people screamed.

The film they were watching that time was particularly gruesome, Sirius decided. And he wasn't entirely sure what happened next, because Amanda _did_ scream, and Sirius panicked. He let out a small squeak like scream himself, before covering his ears and burying his head in Remus' unsuspecting lap.

Remus gave a surprised jolt at the sudden pressure, effectively ramming his crotch into Sirius' nose. As he hadn't been paying attention to Sirius (for once, he thought), and rather, to the movie, the whole fiasco came as a rather large shock, and he blushed madly at what he had just accidentally done. Sirius, however, either didn't notice, or simply didn't care, as he buried his nose further into his friends lap; muttering swearwords. Remus blushed a fair amount harder at the reaction Sirius was exciting from him. His mind was racing, trying to figure out exactly what Sirius thought he was doing, and his blood was racing in other directions at the idea of having Sirius' mouth near his crotch. Which kind of sucked, since Sirius' mouth _was _near his crotch, and he didn't really want the boy finding out about his less than platonic feelings for him. He looked to James for help, who looked from Sirius, to Remus, to Sirius again, before promptly bursting into a fit of laughter.

A woman, Amanda, Sirius assumed, screamed again, and Sirius tried to bury his head further into Remus' lap (if that was even possible). Remus squirmed uncomfortably, but at least now he knew what the problem was.

"Pete? Can you turn it off?" he asked politely, motioning to the television. Pete scrambled over and the movie was turned off, plunging the room into silence. That is, of course, for James' bouts of laughter. After a few minutes, James calmed down, Sirius emerged; looking very red, and Remus grabbed a cushion, placing it over his lap.

James burst into another fit of giggles.

Sirius was still scarlet, hands on his lap and very interested in his knees.

"Bloody fantastic!" James managed to get out between giggles, "Shove you face in someone's crotch! Best way to come out the closet in years."

Sirius blushed heavily.

"I'm not… I… Um… I'm not gay…" he said, a little uncertainly himself, glancing back at Remus. Remus, however, was looking determinedly at the wall, trying to calm himself down, no doubt.

"You might wanna break that news to Moony." said James, eyeing Remus' cushion. It was Remus' turn to blush heavily, and Sirius grabbed a cushion (luckily not the one on Remus' lap, which the werewolf was gripping quite tightly), and chucked it at his friend.

"Just saying!" said James, dodging the flying object with all the skills of a Quidditch player, "He looks a little hot and bothered."

_Wouldn't you be if someone you liked shoved their face in your crotch? _thought Remus. He wanted to pass it off as pressure in the wrong place at the wrong time for a 16 year old boy, but he knew if Pete or James had suddenly shoved _their _faces in his crotch he wouldn't be having the same reaction. The fact of the matter was, he did rather like Sirius, and it was sort of crushing to hear the boy say he wasn't gay.

"James?" spoke the werewolf at last. "You're not really helping the situation. Now I need to talk to Sirius. Privately."

"I bet you do."

"James!"

James shrugged and left the room, taking Peter with him.

"Err…" said Sirius, "Sorry?"

Remus waved off the apology, coughing slightly in embarrassment. James was so… _forward_ sometimes. He pinned Sirius with a slightly accusing glare, and the dog-animagus drew in on himself just very slightly.

"How long, exactly, were you afraid for?" he asked, completely serious. Sirius blushed again, and shifted uncomfortably, darting his eyes about the room for a change of subject. He came up short though, because Remus' room was kind of boring, and let his eyes rest back on said room's owner.

"Since about when you suggested a horror movie." he said honestly. Remus gave a sigh that Sirius thought was a little bit dramatic.

"You're scared of horror movies?" he asked. Sirius blushed with more force hearing it said out loud. It did seem pretty stupid when said like that.

"Sort of… yeah." he was honest again. The he decided he should probably say something about his _interesting_ way of showing his fear. "Sorry about… uh… shoving my head in your lap." - somehow that was surprisingly easy to say. Remus gave a very small snort of amusement.

"Well I obviously don't really mind." he muttered, before realising what he'd said, and coughing a lot in embarrassment. Sirius gave a short, awkward chuckle.

"Uh… yeah." he said. "I could entertain James and Pete if you wanted to… err… take a shower of something." he smirked slightly, and tried to banish thoughts of Remus in the shower from his mind. Remus blushed at his lap, but said;

"I think this increasingly awkward conversation has calmed me down somewhat." he removed the cushion from his lap to show he wasn't lying. Sirius frowned very slightly, not entirely happy with the idea of Remus _not_ being turned on by him.

Of course, being absolutely mind-blowingly in love with the werewolf probably had something to do with the feeling of disappointment. If he'd shoved his head in James' crotch, he would have been embarrassed about being scared, but would have taken the piss out James for getting a hard-on over it. However, Remus was different. Remus was smart, and calm - all the time. He never got flustered, and he was always cool. Sirius was pretty much pining for the guy, and couldn't really bring himself to start making fun of the one he adored, the one time Remus actually was flustered. Which sucked, since making fun of people was one of Sirius' favourite pastimes. And for all Sirius' secret admiring, Remus was definitely not into other men. He sat down heavily next to the object of his affection.

"Should we let James and Pete back in?" asked Remus.

"Nah… let them stay out there for a bit longer." Replied Sirius, secretly revelling in the time he got Remus to himself.

"When they come back, they'll want to watch the movie again." stated the sandy-haired boy.

"I know." Sirius flicked at an eyelash which had somehow made it's was down to his wrist without him noticing. "I've sat through enough of these movies with you guys, it's not big deal." he added, trying to sound a little tougher then he felt.

Remus nodded stiffly, made some movements which made it seem as if he was arguing with himself, then said;

"If you get scared, I'm here for you."

Sirius blushed, but nodded. Remus called for James and Peter to come back in, turned the movie back on, and Amanda's head rolled down the road, immediately making Sirius feel sick and turn his head to look at Remus shoulder intently.

"You okay?" whispered Remus, careful not to attract attention from James and Pete, who were both wrapped up in the gore of the movie. Sirius nodded slightly, closing his eyes as there was a threatening growl from the direction of the television. They continued to watched the movie in silence, and when it was finished, James changed it for another one of the same genre. Sirius cursed quietly under his breath.

"Why Don't we watch a humour one James?" asked Remus. James shook his head.

"This one looks good." He replied.

"But it's getting dark!" Sirius protested.

"So?" asked James, pressing play. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance, and missed James grinning slyly at them.

The movie played. About half way through, when it was getting particularly gruesome, and Sirius was beginning to shake just a little, Remus yawned; stretched, and placed his arm down around Sirius shoulders. Sirius coughed slightly in embarrassment, but made no move to break away from the firm, protective hold Remus had on him.

"Remus?" Sirius asked in a whisper. Remus turned to look at him, and Sirius suddenly noticed how close they were. "Thanks." he said.

Remus shrugged in a 'It's no big deal' way.

"You still scared?" he asked. Someone screamed on the television.

"The man just had his gun eaten by the slimy blue alien didn't he?"

Remus glanced at the TV, then nodded.

"His hand went with the gun didn't it?"

Again, Remus nodded.

"Then yes, shit scared." Replied Sirius. Then he jumped about a mile when James broke in to their conversation and said:

"If you're so scared, why don't you tell the super-strong, beastly, _not at all scary_ (note: sarcasm) werewolf that you're painstakingly in love with him, and then he can act all heroic and cuddle you and chase away all the bid bad monsters!"

Remus and Sirius stared, open-mouthed, and their friend. James shrugged and returned his attention to the movie. Sirius returned his attention to Remus, and blushed.

"Well, thanks to James… you… uh… know." he stammered, averting his eyes to the wall. Remus nodded.

"Guess I do. Thanks to James…" he said, "Good job I'm also kind of head over heels for you." he added. Sirius gasped.

"No way!"

Remus grinned. Someone on the television screamed and Sirius buried his nose in the folds of Remus shirt. Remus chuckled.

"Would you like me to cuddle you and chase away all the big bad monsters?" he asked. He felt Sirius nod against his chest.

**This fic was rather… awkward. But reviews are always welcome! This was a gift fic for MyChemicalRomance0666, so she better like it! Obviously, everyone else is allowed to like it as well. XD**

Major Thanks to** Bulls in Brooklyn**, who pointed out the rather large and inconvenient (Oh, aren't I witty?), typo, that changed 'Inconvenient' to 'Incontinent'... tehe. ^^ I changed that now.


End file.
